A device is described in German Patent No. DE 195 31 402. The device is used for manipulating noise, in particular for minimizing vibrational noise transmitted in the passenger compartment of motor vehicles. By use of microphones which act as vibration sensors, vibrations in the audible range are measured and undergo evaluation in a regulation and control unit, actuating signals for impingement on a speaker being generated as a function of the measured vibration pattern in the regulation and control unit. The speaker functions as a vibration generating unit, and in response to the measured sound vibrations generates a specific vibration pattern which is superimposed on the vibration pattern of the primary source of sound. The superimposition results in interference, for example, thereby eliminating or at least reducing the sound vibrations perceived by the vehicle occupants. However, vibration modulation is also possible, for example in order to generate a desired acoustic pattern of the engine in the vehicle interior.